


Willow McLoughlin

by Angeliclown



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Cryaotic - Freeform, Genderfluid Mark, Hipster Felix, Jealous Jack, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Mentally ill Cry and Eli, Other, Pastel Mark, Pewdiepie ships it, Punk Jack, Septiplier AWAY!, TFCom, Trans Elijah, Trans Jack, asexual Mark, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliclown/pseuds/Angeliclown
Summary: After continued harassment at Jack's old school, his mother moves the family to LA. Jack didn't expect much. He simply tried to hide. But his plans fail when he runs into a Swede that practically bleeds sugar(Felix), a sociopath(Cry), a psycho(Eli), and a gorgeous person(Mark).Mark is an energetic genderfluid who dreams of true love. Will they find it in Jack? And just what is going on with their friends?!This idea has been playing in my head for awhile and its kinda sad to see no fics of TFCoM.Generalized warnings: Homelessness, abuse by teachers and parents, misgendering, Self-harm, In-depth descriptions of mental illnesses: Jack has anxiety, Cry is Sociopathic and Autistic, and Elijah is Bipolar, Schizophrenic and has PTSD.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter of first story on archive of our own. I do not own the YouTubers, sadly. Please subscribe to each of them!  
> Jacksepticeye- https://www.youtube.com/user/jacksepticeye  
> Markiplier- https://www.youtube.com/user/markiplierGAME  
> PewDiePie- https://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie  
> Cryaotic-https://www.youtube.com/user/ChaoticMonki  
> TFCoM- https://www.youtube.com/user/randomcrazynacholove

Jack fidgeted with his wristbands as he stared out into the flood of high schoolers. It’d be a lie if he claimed to not be terrified. A new school in a new country. He knew his mom was doing the best she could by moving the family here so he tried not to complain. She was giving him a fresh start in a place where everyone would know him as Jack instead of Willow. You see, as much as Jack hated labels, there was one he couldn’t avoid: transgender. He was ecstatic that his mother accepted it so easily and signed off on him starting testosterone shots. He couldn’t start until he saw a counselor for at least a year, but it was the thought that counted.

Jack snuck a look at his phone and nearly jumped out of his skin. He only had three minutes to find his first class! He shoved through the crowd, sprinting towards the stairs. At least he tried to; it was easier said than done. Couples made out at nearly every turn while other students caught up with their friends. ‘Why wasn’t anyone else going to class?’ A teacher shoved into Jack, causing the short boy to fall into a closed locker with a thud. And there it was: the heart-stopping chime. Jack was late. Being late on the first day was Jack’s biggest nightmare. It’d draw attention to him when he arrived which was never good in his book.

 He picked himself off the floor with great difficulty and readjusted his backpack. Pain erupted through his already sensitive ribs but he tried his best to ignore it. He clenched his teeth to power through his pain and resumed his journey toward the stairs. The stairs were sticky and covered in candy and crisp, ‘chips, Jack, chips’, wrappers. And was that a used condom?! Gross! How could anyone “get off” at school? ‘Don’t think about it Jack. Just don’t think about it.’ The steps were way too far apart for someone Jack’s size. He supposed he looked ridiculous taking such long strides and nearly falling over each time. He didn’t dare look at his phone again as he struggled to push open the door at the top of their stairs. ‘Was it locked?’ Jack panicked. Was he **that** late?! Jack slammed into the door with all his strength. It slightly budged, proving that it wasn’t locked, just stuck. He kept slamming into the door until he could finally squeeze through. He gasped for air on the other side, trying to regain his energy. ‘Am I really that weak or does everyone have that problem?’

Now where was his class? 2318. At least he was on the correct level. He ran down the only hallway he could see, disappointed when it only went to 2317. ‘Where is my class?!’ He started to tear up from the stress of it all, which only made him shun himself for acting so feminine.

 “You ok, bro?” A heavily accented voice called out from behind him. Jack jumped and turned around to see a tall man leaning on the wall near the men’s washroom, cigarette between his teeth. “Woah dude! You cryin’?”

 Jack quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as the man put out his cigarette in the water fountain. “’m fine.” Jack mumbled, trying to hide his accent. He didn’t need another reason to stand out.

 The man took off Jack’s paddy cap without warning and ruffled his hair, causing Jack to tense up and rush to fix it. “Well hello, Fine. My name is Felix!” He laughed at his own joke not caring that the freshman didn’t join in. “Ya lost?”

 “Y-yeah.” He nervously accepted his hat when it was handed back. ‘At least this guy might help me.’ “And me name’s Jack, not Fine.”

“You’re Irish!!!” Felix shouted in glee. ‘Why didn’t any teacher come out to shush him?’ “I have a friend with a **huge** Irish kink! Well not ‘kink’ exactly since they're asexual but….Anyway,” Felix pulled the brunet back when he tried to wiggle away towards the end of his ramble, “Where you headed, bro?”

 “Uh….” Jack glanced at his schedule, “2318, Mr. Rivera.”

 Felix groaned, “Best to skip today. He’s super strict when it comes to late students, even on the first day. But I can show you where his room is for Wednesday!” ‘This guy has way too much energy for 8am.’

“S-sure.”

“Awesome! Fist me, bro!” Jack stared at the other’s outstretched fist in shock. The Swede rolled his eyes before grabbing Jack’s palm and curling his fingers into a fist. He then slammed his fist into the other’s with all his strength. “A Brofisttm! You’ll pick it up eventually.” The younger grasped his hand in pain, faking a smile. Felix was loud and obnoxious but he didn’t seem like all that bad of a guy. The blond led him back to the stairs and down a hallway Jack hadn’t even noticed before. “By the way, I like your spikes, bro.” Jack blushed, realizing he had been caught fiddling with his leather jacket. He chose one with spikes on the shoulders to keep people from going near him. Obviously Felix didn’t understand social ques. “You’re so cuuuuuute~! Definitely going to set you up with my friend!” There was that dreaded word. The one he had heard all his life.

“I’m not cute!” Jack tried to shove Felix away, upset that he barely budged. “Men aren’t cute!”

Felix put his hands up in defense. “Sorry, bro. Wasn’t meant to be an insult. I know you’re probably a strong dude.”

 ‘Was Felix mocking me?!’ Before Jack could accuse him the bell rang and the halls quickly filled.

 “2318 is the last room on the right.” The blond shouted over the crowd. “I can take you to your next one if you like.” Not wanting to shout and possibly draw more attention to himself, Jack simply handed over his already faded class schedule. ‘Was the school so cheap they couldn’t even replace their printer ink?’ “French with Ms. Frank. Room….” Felix squinted to try and read the pale numbers, “2215. Oh! It’s near where we just came from!”

Felix practically drug the Irishman through the crowd and towards the hall they were previously in. How he managed to get through so easily was a mystery to Jack. It ended up being the first class on the left, much to his pleasure; less walking. “Keep your head down in there,” Felix warned in a bad attempt at a whisper, “she hates dress-code violations which is basically everything you’re wearing. Stay with Cry and you’ll be ok.” The taller gave him a kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the ocean of students. Jack blinked in bewilderment before simply shrugging and entering the room.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Cry. Sorry for the short chapter, there will be more soon. Mark will also be introduced in the next chapter.

      A boy in the back caught Jack’s attention. His face was void of all emotion and he stared straight at him, unblinking. “Uh…Cry?” He tried softly, worried about being incorrect. The boy nodded and pulled out the chair beside him. Despite receiving a major creepy vibe from the guy, Jack hurried to sit beside him. ‘Better than standing in the doorway.’ “H-hey, I’m Jack” Cry didn’t even acknowledge him, instead drawing on his arms with sharpie. Feeling nosey, Jack watched him draw a blue fist. ‘He’s one of Felix’s friends so maybe it was a brofist.’

    The strange boy hid his arm under his desk as a tiny, frazzled woman walked in and the room quieted down. “Welcome to French I,” She squeaked, “After I finish the syllabus you are only allowed to speak in French. You should already know **some** basics.” Jack, along with a few others, started to freak out; they didn’t know any French at all! Wasn’t that the point of the class? Jack chanced a look at Cry who appeared completely unfazed. “Now time for roll call!” She attempted to raise her voice over the worried students. Jack struggled to hear her raspy voice. “Willow Mcloughlin? Mademoiselle Mcloughlin?”

    The name shot through Jack’s heart. He raised a shaky hand, feeling like he was going to faint. This was a nightmare! “I-It’s Jack, ma’am.” He was going to puke. His mom had emailed his principal who had promised to change his name in the system. What happened?

    “While originality is important, Willow, I will not change the rules for you. If I call you Jack everyone would want to go by their nickname.” Ouch. So she did know the story, she just didn’t care. The elder population was rarely adaptive.

    Jack laid his head on his desk in pain. He wrapped his arms around his middle and tried not to sob or worse, puke. He felt a nudge on his arm and looked up as Cry gently moved his arm to his lap and started to draw. To stay grounded, Jack decided to watch him. It looked a like a lot of phone numbers. He mentally reminded himself to add them to his mobile later.

    “Pay attention Willow!” Ms. Frank scolded, causing other students to snicker. Great. The Irishman watched the board, trying to focus on the feeling of the marker on his arm. It wasn’t like he could read the chalkboard from back here anyway. And who taught lessons on the first day of class anyway?! Worst first day ever!

    When the bell finally chimed it might as well have been the angels themselves singing. Jack impatiently waited for Cry to stop doodling on him before nodding in farewell and leaping out of his chair. He rushed out of the hall not even caring to check the location of his next class. ‘This was it.’  He teared up. He had to call his mom and tell her he couldn’t do it. Tell her that they moved across the world for no reason. That his siblings suffered for no reason. His ma and pa had to find new jobs for no reason. He cost everyone so much and for what? A crazy guy and a mute? Perfect.


	3. Introducing Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took me so long to type up. I already have the next 12 chapters written, just need to type them up. Gave you an extra long chapter in apology

Two classes later and Jack wanted to fall over. He didn’t make any other friends, if he could even call Felix and Cry that. Now here he was trying to push through the crowd to get to the cafeteria. There was no way all these kids could fit! The lines looked like absolute hell. There was only 30 minutes for lunch; he would barely be able to finish his packed lunch. How did the school expect all these kids to get food AND have time to eat it?! He glanced around to find a stool on the long, plastic tables.  
“JACKABOY!” A voice shouted over the noise. Jack looked around finding Felix standing on a table and waving his hands. An Asian chuckled and pulled him into his seat as Jack came over.”  
“Hi…” Jack fiddled with his paper bag lunch, too nervous to sit down and join them.  
Felix seemed to read his mind. “Sit, sit, sit!” He laughed, gesturing his to a stool on the Asian’s right. “So you know Cry and I already…” Jack nodded. “Good. Now this hunk of Asian meat is Mark.”  
“Merk,” Jack greeted with a nod, to which the pink-haired Asian’s face started to match their hair.   
Mark turned to glare at the Swede who was closely watching their interaction with glee. (Fangirling XD) “You didn’t tell me he was Irish!”   
“Now t-there’s no way that’s your real voice.” Jack quickly got back Mark’s attention.  
Mark chuckled half-heartedly. “Unfortunately, yes. Sucks on my girl days.”  
“Oh Yeah!” Felix butted in, “Mark here is –fluid. Means sometimes girl, sometimes boy, sometimes neither. We use they/them pronouns and just don’t question what they wear. The kid wears tutus!”   
“Rocks them though.” Cry commented as he plopped over on Felix’s lap, a tray in his arms.  
Jack nearly choked on his drink in shock. “I thought you were mute!”  
Felix and Mark cracked up laughing. “Cry?”  
“Dude’s as talkative as they come?” They spoke at once.  
Mark took a deep breath before continuing. “He just has to trust you first. Which he obviously already does.” They pointed to Jack’s arm which was still covered in doodles. He hadn’t really bothered to look at them much or even wipe them off.   
“BRO!” Felix shouted, yanking Jack’s arm across the table. “Cry marked you!? Took him MONTHS before he marked me! What gives, bro?” Cry shrugged, taking a bite out of his pizza. “That’s me by the way.” Felix pointed to the number beside a blue fist. “BroFistTM man!”   
“I’m the mustache,” Mark added in fondly, “Hair for boy, pink for girl.”  
“Then that must be Cry.” Jack pointed to a green eyeball with long optic nerves trailing it like a tail. There was no number which seemed odd to him.  
“That’s you.” Cry answered absent-mindingly. “Septic eye. I call him Sam.”   
“JackSepticEye!” Felix held out his fist which Jack now understood and answered with his own. “Yeah! You got it bro! I’m called PewDiePie by the by. Don’t question it, bro. Childhood nickname.”  
“Markiplier. Though sometimes it’s Warfstache. Depends on Cry’s mood I guess.” Cry shrugged again.   
“Got it. Nice to meet ya, Marki.” Mark smiled, the bell ringing.  
‘But the lines are still long!’ Jack shoved a cookie in his mouth, his ma was a BOSS, trying to at least eat one part of his meal.   
Mark put their hand on top of Jack’s to slow him down. “You’re going to choke if you don’t relax, Jack. The last class of the day is always less strict.”  
“Have fun lovebirds!” Felix shouted, getting up along with Cry. “I’ma smoke. Come on Cry. “The pair left, likely to the men’s room from this morning.   
“So why is he called Cry?” Jack questioned, worried about crossing a line.   
Mark shrugged, “No idea. Pewds introduced him to me that way and Cry never complained so I never asked.”   
“Hm.” Jack took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed. “Are they…you know, together?”  
They shrugged again. “Probably. Never asked.” They wrapped the remainder of their lunch up and placed it into their shoulder bag. “We should get going.”   
Jack followed suit, putting his lunch bag in his backpack and took out his schedule. “Where is the gym?”  
“New or old gym?”  
“Uh…..doesn’t say.”  
“Gimmie.” Mark looked over the folded paper. “Mr. M is usually in the old gym. I have him too so we can walk together.” He had class with Mark? Awesome! They were really cute. Mark grabbed his hand causing him to blush darkly. “So we don’t get separated.” Mark lightly blushed, pulling Jack along gently.  
Surprisingly, the halls were nearly empty. Jack supposed most people must skip their last class. The pair made it to the gym rather quickly. Jack reminded himself to try and remember the path they took in case Mark was ever absent.   
Jack smiled in happiness, watching Mark when they looked away. ‘They never let go of my hand.’


	4. Chapter 4

“Mark!!” Two insanely tall men called while running up to their friend. The skinniest of the pair kept staring at Jack, studying him. Jack felt super self-conscious under the gaze and started to back up.   
Seeming to notice his discomfort, Mark wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him into a kind of sideways hug. The Irishman couldn’t help but blush, knowing that to everyone else it must look like they were dating. “This is Jack! He’s a fish so be nice, Wade.”   
Wade gave a dark look that reminded Jack of a serial killer “Fresh meat.” He wasn’t able to keep the look long though before bursting out laughing along with his friend.   
“Ignore him,” the slightly overweight teen reassured, “He’s mostly harmless.” A pause. “I’m Bob by the way.”  
“W-well hiya.” Jack bit his cheek, very much aware that his accent was most prominent when he stuttered.” Both boys sent Mark a knowing look that had Jack on edge. ‘Can they tell I’m trans?! Are they racist?! What did I do wrong?!’  
A loud whistle blew making the youngest cover his ears. “Sit down everyone!” The coach, most likely Mr. M, shouted over the talking students. The students all ran over to sit in rows. ‘This seems so ingrained! How do they know where to sit if there isn’t even any lines on the floor?’ Mark drug the stunned man over to a spot before prodding him to sit by pressing his shoulders. They took a seat behind Jack and sat their bag in their lap. It was scary quiet leading Jack to fear the teacher was strict.   
“Fischbach,” The coach groaned. Mark waved with a smile. “Why are you here?”   
“Your class was soo fun last year that I just HAD to retake it.”   
A couple students laughed as he ran a hand over his face in an effort to relieve some stress. “Are the other two here?”  
‘Probably Felix and Cry since it’s impossible to miss the giants. No! Bad Jack! Just because you don’t have any other friends doesn’t mean that he doesn’t!’  
Mark spoke up before Jack could continue his mental abuse. “Nope! Just widdle ol’ me!”   
More students laughed as the coach mumbled a “Thank God”   
“Well, let’s begin. My name is Coach McKregal but you may call me Coach or Mr. M. I’d rather have you call me that as opposed to butchering my name. Now, let’s jump right in to dress-code.” Jack gulped. “We have two dressing rooms, male and female of course. Girls must wear a red shirt and boys must wear gray. Shade doesn’t matter. All students must wear white closed-toed shoes with white laces and black basketball shorts. Understand?” Scattered “yes sirs” answered tiredly.  
Jack tried to listen after that, he really did, but he was feeling sick all over again. Would he be allowed to use the men’s dressing room and wear gray? Or would he be outed by having to walk around in a shirt the color of a stop-sign? Seems fitting with how it’d scream “Stop and look at me! I’m a fake! Call me Willow!” Jack’s distress must have been visible because Mark was rubbing his back soothingly. ‘That’s right! Mark was gender-fluid! What did they do in these situations?’ He must’ve spaced out for a while because the bell screeched and his peers practically sprinted towards the double doors.   
Mark held out their hand to help Jack up. He gratefully accepted, his legs asleep from his previous cross-legged position. “Do you want to get some ice-cream?”  
Jack nodded. “Just let me ask my ma.” Mark waited as Jack took out his cell and frowned.   
“What’s wrong?” ‘They sound angry? Protective maybe? Why would they be protective of me? That’s silly, Jack’   
“Haven’t switched my mobile plan over yet. Was supposed to do it after class but-“   
“Say no more!” Mark smiled.   
Coach M loudly cleared his throat, clearly upset that he couldn’t leave until they did. Mark quickly led Jack outside by his arm. ‘Polite. They don’t seem to want to inconvenience anyone. Wait! They’re holding my hand again! Well, arm but still’   
Once outside, Mark led their new friend to a tree to sit under while he talked. They set down their backpack, and dug around inside. They proudly pulled out a purple, glittery phone with a pink mustache on the case. “Cry made it. Did one for each of his friends.”   
The pair sat down and Jack dialed his home number as Mark messed with some weeds.   
“Ma?” Jack asked as the phone was answered.” Ma, its Seán. No, this is my friend’s mobile. Mark.” The mentioned person glanced up and Jack cast him an apologetic look. “So I was wondering if- ya, school was fine. Ya, I made a few. Mark, Felix, and Cry. Yes, that’s his real name. Ma- yes, yes, can be please talk about school later? Nothing’s wrong, I just don’t want to use up Mark’s minutes. MA!” He suddenly shouted, bright red, causing Mark to jump. He then whispered something that Mark completely missed. “So can I hang out with them?”   
Mark beamed in pride at the correct pronoun being used. They knew many people that, despite accepting them, would still use male pronouns in front of their parents They understood that most parents weren’t very accepting, but that didn’t lessen the pain they felt every time someone got it wrong.   
“Ice-cream,” Jack continued. “But ma! Please?” He didn’t want to get into how bad of a day he had and how he really needed this; he didn’t want her to worry. “Well no, it’d just be us. ..But- yes ma’am. Okay. I’ll be there soon.” He hung up with a disappointed sigh, returning the phone to Mark. “Sorry, my ma wants me home. The moving truck is coming today and she needs help unloading. Siblings were going to but they had to work.” They already had jobs because they moved over a few months before to settle. There was issues with Jack getting a passport due to his ‘condition’ and his ma waited with him.   
“That’s cool.” Mark got to their feet, placing a flower weed crown on Jack’s head. Jack couldn’t help but blush. “Want help? I don’t have any place I need to be.”   
“Sure! You look strong with all ye muscles.” Jack almost died. ‘Why the ‘ell did I say that?! It’s true but still! Bad brain!’   
Seeming to notice his embarrassment, Mark chose to spare the other a response. Instead they stood up and dusted off their white jeans. “I don’t have a car but we can walk if that’s ok?” Jack nodded, still embarrassed.   
When Mark held out their hand, Jack grasped it without question. It was starting to feel like it belonged there. He smiled, trying to bite down his anxiety. A cute person was holding his hand like it belonged to him. A cute person was being nice to him. A cute person who he’d soon see bent over furniture while dripping sweat. ‘Bad Jack!’ Did Mark like him? He definitely liked Mark. ‘It’s only been one day, Jack. You can’t have a crush in one day. They’re just cute is all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to post! I lost the journal I wrote it all in. But I found it today and there is 11 chapters there and the story is in no way close to being done! Don't worry, I'l try and post once a week from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK!!! I've moved a lot lately(6-7 times) due to many abusive situations where I was just trading one for the other. I'm finally in a safe place and found my notebook while unpacking. I'll post at least 2 chapters today to try and make up for it. I never planned to abandon this fic.

Jack only lived a short ten-minute walk from the high school, for which he was thankful. Mark never once complained over the lack of conversation nor asked Jack to speak. Instead, the slightly taller one hummed softly. Jack’s heart skipped a beat when he glanced over to see the blissful look on Mark’s face. It was as if they were truly happy to be here with him. There was nowhere they’d rather be than right here, walking with their new friend. Calm radiated from the Asian to the point Jack couldn’t help but lace their fingers together. Both teens smiled, leaning towards each other.  
It still surprised Jack how quickly they had become friends. Here they were nearly opposites. Where he was pale and skinny, Mark was tanned and muscled. While he wore black, they wore pink. He supposed they were both outcasts due to their genders and style, but surely Mark was good at sports or something else that seemed to determine popularity.  
“Sean!” The Irishman jumped, jerking his hand from Mark’s and into his pocket. He turned away from Mark and practically jogged across the street to his new home.  
Sure, his mom had, correctly, guessed Jack’s sexuality, but he had yet to have the conversation with her. And frankly, he didn’t look forward to it. Don’t get him wrong, his mom was super accepting of him, but it took her awhile to understand and process. She was only just now starting to understand bisexuality. To explain pansexuality would be… difficult. And he couldn’t exactly tell her of his attraction to Mark without explaining it. Mark didn’t have a permanent gender. He hadn’t even asked if Mark experienced ‘Neither’ days regarding their gender. Or ‘Both’ days. Genderfluid could entail so many different options. Felix had only mentioned girl and boy days but there was no telling.  
Mark was momentarily stunned, an unnoticed hurt look crossing their face. They quickly snapped out of it though, telling themselves that Jack was simply happy to see his mother, before joining him across the street with a smile plastered on their face.  
“Greetings Malady.” Mark greeted Jack’s mom, “I’m Mark. I’m here to offer my services with helping you get accustomed to your new home.” They preformed a deep, over the top, bow to lighten the awkward mood between them and their new friend.  
She giggled. “Well aren’t you the charmer. It’s nice to meet me son’s ‘special friend’.”  
The worst part about being so pale was that there was no way Jack could hide a blush in situations like these. “MA!”  
“And what a cute friend ya are.” Jack groaned.  
Mark chuckled. Anyone who could get reactions like this from any of his friends were great in his book. “Well, thanks ma’am.”  
“Right on time!” She exclaimed in glee as a large van putted up their driveway. She rushed, excitedly to sign the mover’s forms as another mover opened the back. Mark speed walked to the van and started to help the professional unload furniture onto the lawn. The mover seemed to appreciate the help, the two chatting lively.  
One look from his mom made Jack stop observing and walk over to help. Now one thing Jack hated was being weak. He was a tiny bean with 0 muscles. In fact, if he had some he could pass the small bulges under his shirt off as pecs; binders didn’t conceal everything. He was scrawny and boney and hated that. It was like his chest kept growing but nothing else did. What he wouldn’t do for a few extra inches in height. The fact remained that he was very feminine in appearance. When he even passed as a man, he was mistaken as a middle schooler at oldest. He even still had to shop in the children’s section for clothes! Mark never commented or mocked him though, even as Jack struggled with a bulky box.  
Once all the large furniture was moved inside Mark’s phone went off. They let out a deep sigh and held their phone far from their face, already prepared for who was on the other side of the line.  
“CoM’s home!” Cry shouted over the line. Instead of berating him, Mark smiled fondly at their friend’s excitement.  
“Can’t wait to see him again…With Jack…. It’s WHAT time?!” He sent an apologetic look Jack’s way for his shout before quieting down. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll be right over.” They hung up their phone with a sigh, turning and jumping at seeing how close Jack had gotten due to curiosity.  
“What was that about?”  
Mark rubbed the back of their neck. “Friend of mine came back from overseas today. I was supposed to go with Cry to the airport to pick him up, but I thought it was tomorrow for some reason. I’m sorry, I’d love to help more but I made a commitment.” They looked around for their bag, thanking Jack’s mom when she handed it to them. “Call me when you get your American phone, foreign boy.” Jack nodded and they both smiled before Mark turned and ran out the door, phone to his ear.  
Once he was out of sight, Jack noticed his mom giving him a look. “He gave you his number?”  
Jack inwardly cringed. “They. And yeah, but so did Cry and Felix so Mark’s not special.”  
“Oh no, Sean, you can’t lie to me! They are defiantly special.” She put emphasis on the ‘they’ to let her son know she heard his correction.  
“They’re just cute and nice, ma. I hardly know ‘em.” He couldn’t help the small pout when he thought about just who this CoM person was. Felix mentioned Mark had a preference for Irish people. Was he Irish too? Were they a couple? But Mark had said ‘friend.’  
“Yet you’re jealous regardless.” She smiled and patted his back, careful of the spikes. “You don’t have to tell me anything right now. Just be sure to tell me before you two go and get married.” She changed the subject, going to unpack the kitchen items. “Now come help me make some ‘welcome to your new home’ cake.”  
“Cake!” Jack’s stress was momentarily forgotten in favor of his favorite snack.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the strange man known as TFCoM

The next day at school, Jack spotted Mark, Cry, Felix, and a tiny man across the hall. He nearly growled when he saw the new guy hand Mark something and get a kiss on the cheek in return. He was surprised with himself for getting irritated. He had no reason to be upset! This preppy boy was Mark’s boyfriend, not him. Well probably. The way he was clinging to Mark’s arm while chatting with the others defiantly made it seem so. He turned and left to clear his head, not bothering his friends by making his presence known.  
Jack had to admit he was proud that he found his first class of the day on time. It was World History with Ms. Adams.” He sat down and fiddled with his new phone. He felt kind of bad about not calling Mark, but he had spent the whole night thinking about Mark’s ‘friend’. Who was he? Were he and Mark involved? If what he saw in the hallway was any indication, then they were. That is assuming they were the same person; Mark likely had loads of friends.  
He sighed, jumping as a tiny bubbly boy sat beside him. He was surprised by just how small he was. 5’1”, 5’2” at most. Shorter than him! It took Jack a second to notice that he was the same guy from the hallway. The boy smiled, lip rings shining in the overbearing fluorescent lighting.  
“привет!” A strong accent came out of his mouth, seeming an odd match for such a tiny boy.  
‘Not Irish.’ Jack noted happily before scolding himself for even thinking that. But just what kind of accent was it? It sounded Russian. Maybe German. But привет sounded like a Russian word. Or maybe Czechoslovakian? “Hi?”  
The boy smiled brighter at not having to translate. His hetro-chromic eyes squinted in thought as he tried to come up with the name. “You’re Jack, right? Mark mentioned a new friend with green hair and spikes.” Jack nodded, mentally praying that his crush’s boyfriend would just leave and find a seat. To his dismay, he sat in the seat in from of Jack, turning around in his chair. “I’m Eli, though Cry calls me TFCoM or just CoM for short.” He fiddled with his nose ring. Jack noted that he fiddled a lot. “Stands for Trans, Fandoms, Cosplay oh my! ‘Cause those are my three of my biggest obsessions: Transgender and gender non-confirming rights, fandoms cause duh, and cosplay is just awesome! Oh! And the Oh My is from that ‘Lions, tigers, and bears oh my!’ thing. Also super into health care for those with mental illnesses but that wouldn’t fit the three items thing.” He laughed at some sort of inside joke, jigging his bracelets.  
‘Wow, he sure talks fast.’ Jack thought, wondering just how much sugar the other had had today.  
“You like my bracelets? I got them in West Africa, Ghana to be exact.”  
“…They’re nice…”  
He giggled. “Thanks!”  
“Quiet down, Rebecca.” The teacher scolded as he walked in. ‘Rebecca?’ Eli hissed; actually hissed! Jack felt a shiver down his spine when the teacher simply rolled her eyes as if this happened often.  
A look of embarrassment crossed Eli’s face, but was gone so quickly Jack almost missed it. He guessed the ‘Rebecca’ thing must’ve hid a sore spot. Could Eli be trans like him? It would explain his interest in trans rights. Then again, his relationship to Mark could explain it just as well.  
The lesson went by decently after that. Eli was bouncing in his seat the entire time as he colored with sharpies. The smell burned Jack’s nose, but he tried his best to ignore it like everyone else. When the bell rang, people nearly fell over each other trying to get out the door.  
“Marrrk was upset when ya didn’t call.” Eli suddenly said in an un-characteristically serious voice, rolling the r in Mark’s name. It caused Jack to pause in collecting his things. He didn’t even bother trying to pretend he didn’t have his phone yet.  
“Sorry.” Jack did admit that he felt increasingly guilty. Mark had asked him to call, and even if they had been busy catching up with Eli, he should have called.  
The shorter yanked his forward by his arm to glare close enough that his eyebrow piercing nearly scratched Jack’s face. “If you ever hurt them on purpose I will rip out your spine and feed it to my rats.” Jacks eyes widened with an amount of fear that such a guy should not have been able to elicit. Taking that as an answer, Jack was released as his attacker returned to his cheerful self. “Great! Bye bye lil Jackie!” He skipped out of the room humming the same tune Mark had been humming the day before. Jack whimpered, unable to see the irony in being called ‘lil’ as he swore he wet himself.  
He waited until he could no longer hear humming before running out of the room towards his second period classroom. He spent the rest of the day looking over his shoulder, completely on edge. Should he text Mark? Would that make Eli leave him alone? What if they were talking and Eli got angry at Jack for interrupting? ‘How am I going to survive an entire year of this?!’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to delve a little more in the complex character that is TFCoM

When lunch finally came around, Jack trudged into the cafeteria feeling drained. He doubted he could even eat. His day was one big downwards spiral after meeting Eli. He was constantly called Willow and mocked for being lost. It’s not like he could magically know where everything is on his second day at school!  
“привет Jack!” A hand clasped onto his shoulder, its owner seemingly not minding the spikes currently digging into their palm. It’s not like they were super sharp, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable. Jack felt a shudder go down his spine at the accent he heard.   
“Oh, uh, hi Eli.”   
“You actually remembered my name?!” He sounded truly surprised which made Jack feel a tinge of guilt at judging him so early. The way he reacted made it seem like he must not have many people who are kind to him. Sure, he was terrifying, but maybe he really was just trying to look out for Mark. To be fair, Jack was already getting protective of the goth himself. Pastel goth that is, he doesn’t think Mark would be caught dead in black. Or maybe they would? What did Jack know?  
Eli waved towards Mark and Cry, pushing against Jack’s back to get him to go in that direction. He walked without complaint, smiling at the group of weirdos that were quickly worming their ways into his heart. Eli happily took a seat beside Cry, leaving Jack to sit beside Mark. He’d have to find someway to thank him for that later.   
Cry placed one of this burgers in front of Eli, smiling slightly when his eyes shone in delight. “Youre the best Cry!” He leaned against his friend, taking a big bite. He swallowed with an orgasmatic moan that even made Mark a little red.   
At that moment Felix walked over with his food and ruffled the shortest tablemate’s hair. “Careful there CoM, keep that up and even I’ll be drooling over you.”   
“Don’t care. Too hungry.” His words were clipped as he struggled to down the burger as fast as he could. The whole table took on a somber mood, seeming to recognize something Jack couldn’t see. With the thick sadness, he couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on something personal.  
Felix sat on the other side of Eli, placing his hand on his shoulder after sitting down his tray. “How many..” he gulped, fearing the answer to his own question. “How many days has it been since you ate?” His voice was uncharacteristically low and grim.  
Eli looked down, shame washing over him. “Only 4…not as bad as it could be.”  
Cry stood from his seat, hands clenching and unclenching as he struggled to conceal his anger. When it didn’t seem possible, he ground out a “I need to go” and fumed out of the room.   
Eli sighed, pushing away the remains of his lunch “I’m not hungry anymore.”  
Felix swore under his breath before getting up and going after his friend.   
“They’re just worried about you. We all are.”   
“Please..not now, Mark. Not now” Despite the roaring chatter of their classmates, the trio remained silent the rest of their lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack walked home alone that day, his head spinning from what happened at lunch. Maybe Eli wasn’t the bully he appeared to be. He seemed to have some sort of eating disorder so maybe he was bullied often himself. Jack could understand trying to protect the few people who respect you and treat you how you deserve. Especially after going through something traumatic. Was there even something traumatic that happened? The table’s reactions made it seem so. Maybe Eli was simply friends with Mark and nothing more. ‘Was I too hard on him?’  
“What are ye thinkin’ so hard about, honny?”   
Jack smiled when he saw his concerned mother waiting for him in the front yard.   
“Ye don’t have to wait for me to come home everyday, ma.”  
She laughed, “Nonsense! Youre my little boy! I gotta watch out for ye.”  
He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face at his mother’s use of correct pronouns. ‘Ma truly is a saint. She always gets my name and gender right.’ He took a deep breath preparing himself for the somber topic, “I met someone today.”   
“Oh?” She opened the door and the pair walked in. “That’s nice.”  
“I..I think something’s wrong with him.”  
“SEAN!” She scolded, ready to punish him.  
“Not like that! I think there’s something wrong at home. Like he needs help.”  
Her face turned serious, ready to look up what the American equivalent of 999 was. “What exactly do you think is going on?”   
“I..I don’t even know.” He sighed, “it could just be his personality..”  
She sighed, “Alright, sweetheart. But know that if you do find out something is going on, then you need to let someone who can help know. Promise me that.”  
“I promise. Thanks for talking to me, ma. I’m going to keep an eye on him.”   
“Good boy.” She pointed to her cheek which Jack gladly kissed before heading to his room. “Do yer homework!”  
“I will!” ‘But right now, theres something else ive been meaning to do.’ He closed his door and pulled out his mobile, quickly texting Mark.  
J: Hey, Mark. It’s Jack. Got my new number.   
Was that too detatched emotionally? The reply was almost instant.  
M:’Bout time! I was worried u lost my #  
Chat speak…cute?  
J: Sorry…  
M: No prob dude! Love ya anyway <3   
Jack threw his phone down on his bed, deep blush coating his face. ‘Friends say that to each other, right? That’s a thing American friends do?’  
J:Lova ya too ;)  
‘OH GOD! Was that the right emoticon to use? Why wasn’t Mark answering?! Oh Crap! OH CRAP!’   
5 minutes passed. Ten minutes. Jack felt like crying. Did he fuck this up? Did he already ruin his chances with the perfect person? He tried to focus on his homework but kept glancing at his phone.   
Nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was Wednesday, which meant Jack had the same classes he had on Monday. He turned off his alarm, glaring at the pitch black sky. There wasn’t a single star. Even the moon seemed dull. Didn’t studies say that people can’t function fully until 10am? So why was class at 7? He ran his hand through his hair, not in the mood to gel it up. He tossed on a baggy hoodie that he knew covered his breasts well as well as provided a place to curl up. He tugged on his jeans and trudged to the kitchen. His ma had set out a plate of cookies with a note on top. He tiredly wiped crust from his eyes as he picked up the note. 

Jack,  
I made a treat for you and your friends. Be sure to give some to that new guy you mentioned. It seems like he really need it.  
Mom  
P.S. Don’t be late for school

He smiled, his mom surely was the best. He bit into one of the still warm cookies and put the others in a Ziploc bag. He walked quietly to the door, not wanting to wake his siblings. 

He didn’t walk far along the road before he noticed a figure looking into their bag. Hating confrontation, but being curious, Jack tried to watch what was happening. A tiny, hairless creature climbed out and perched on the person’s shoulder. When Jack got closer, he could see that the creature appeared to be a rodent of some kind. 

“Misha!” The person, now identified as male from their voice, giggled as the rodent chewed on an earring.  
Jack froze. It was Eli. ‘That must be one of the rats he threatened me with then.’ He didn’t realize he had gasped until Eli turned around.  
“Hey Jack!”  
Jack put on a smile despite his bad day and previous experience. ‘Be nice Jack, he may need help.’ “Hey!” He walked closer, slouching slightly from his dysphoria. “This must be one of your rats.”  
He smiled proudly, holding up the hairless Dumbo to Jack’s face. “YEP! Her name is Misha Collins. It’s cause she’s super weird. She even walks backwards!”  
“Cool!” Jack said, not having to fake interest any longer. He loved animals, especially weird ones.  
“Want to hold her? She doesn’t bite.” Eli’s expression had turned slightly serious, showing Jack that this was apparently something super rare of him to offer. He hadn’t earned this…  
“Maybe another time.”  
Eli looked disappointed at his friendly gesture being rejected but hid it but shrugging and placing Misha back in his bag. “I bring her to school everyday. Don’t tell anyone. Even Mark doesn’t know...”  
“Why?”  
“Why do I bring her or why don’t they know?”  
“Uh, both I guess.”  
“Well theres no way I’d leave her home with my mom. She keeps threatening to feed her to the cats. And she would too…” a mumble “She has before.” He quickly switched to a smile, “As for Mark, they’d tell me it’s ‘unsanitary’.”  
‘And they’d worry’  
Time to ask, Jack, “Are you dating?”  
Eli burst out laughing “Me and Mark!? No way! I’m not good enough for them and they know it!” He seemed to have meant it as a joke but was now getting somber, showing he seemed to believe it.  
“Oh..uh..I think you’re pretty great.”  
He waved it off like it was nothing, but a small smile escaped. “I’m engaged, Jack. An arranged marriage…engagement? Arranged engagement? Whatever. I’m expected to have a kid by the end of the year.”  
Jack’s eyes widened. That sounded horrible!  
“I’m sorry for threatening you earlier by the way. I care a lot for Mark and I don’t want anyone hurting them. Theyre so trusting of new people and I just…Don’t break their heart, Jack.”  
It looked painful for him to say. ‘He clearly likes Mark but is backing off for me.’ What could he say to show that he appreciated it? “Can I call you CoM?” It seemed like something only his friends called him; Jack would know soon if his friendship request was accepted.  
“As long as I can call you Septic.” Success. They smiled in agreement as they made to continue the walk to school.  
“Oh, I just remembered!”  
“Hm?” He paused to wait as Jack dug in his bag.  
“My ma made cookies! Want one?” He took one out of the Ziploc bag and held it out.  
Eli squinted his eyes trying to look at it better. ‘he probably needs glasses…’ “What type is it?”  
“Good ol chocolate chip.”  
Eli’s eyes suddenly lit up and he made a ‘gimmie’ gesture with his hands out. “I’m allergic to nuts,” he explained after receiving the treat.  
“Then why do you like guys?”  
Eli sputtered, laughing so hard he made no noise except gasps. “DUDE!” 

A few minutes passed before Jack spoke. “I’m trans.” He didn’t know why he said it. Eli somehow made him feel comfortable. Here he was reaching out to the same person who terrified him just yesterday.  
“…Me too.” Jack was surprised. ‘If Eli was born a woman then how could he be expected to have a kid by the end of the year. As far as I know, trans guys can’t impregnate women yet. Unless…oh no…poor guy.’ He reached out his hand in a symbol of comfort. Eli accepted it and the pair shared a smile.  
He’d find a way to help his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heart-to-heart between Eli and Jack. I debated long and hard wither or not to add Eric (Eli's ex-fiance) into this story because it felt a little bit like too much at once. But, Eli's life has always been a bit too much at once if his channel is anything to go by


	10. Chapter 10

The pair got to school fairly early and saw Mark, Cry, and Felix talking out front; Felix smoking as usual. Eli took a deep breath, shaking slightly. Jack squeezed his hand, offering a smile. It was clear that Eli was embarrassed by what had happened at lunch the other day. He squeezed back as they walked hand-in-hand to their friends.

Felix wolf-whistled loudly, drawing attention of a few others who groaned upon seeing where the sound came from. “Green Bean Team!”

“Shut up, Pewds. You’re pissing people off again.” Cry scolded but there wasn’t an ounce of malice in his voice, leading Jack to believe that this was how the two usually spoke to one another.

“AWWE! You just want me all to yourself!” Felix made ‘kissing lips’ and noises, getting in his friend’s face.

“Fuck no!” He laughed, shoving Felix away with a smile. Felix continued to laugh, oblivious as Cry stole his cigarette and placed it between his own lips. He smirked, walking inside with his reward.

Felix stood open-mouthed in shock. “Did he just…from my mouth?”

“Yep.” Mark popped the p as they chewed some gum.

“Jävla helvete! That was my last one!” He rushed into the building to try and catch the long-gone thief.

“I need to go film this.” Eli informed, bouncing in excitement. It seemed like his bad mood from before was completely gone. “Have fun you two.” He winked at Jack before kissing them both on the cheek. He dug his phone out of his bag and rushed inside, trying to catch up to the much taller males. A prominent limp was visible, but he didn’t pay it any mind leading Jack to believe it was either old or something he didn’t want to talk about.

Mark chuckled, opening their own backpack to show Jack that there were quite a few cigarettes inside. “I steal one from Felix’s pack every time he’s not paying attention; which is often.”

“You smoke?” Jack wouldn’t be surprised with friends like Felix and Cry; smokers tended to hang out together, but he was slightly disappointed. ‘Why? It’d be their choice, not mine. It’s not like they’re going to be kissing me any time soon.’

“Nah, hate the smell. Plus got to be careful around Eli; he has severe asthma.”  “Felix seems to keep forgetting that…” They mumbled the second part low enough that it seemed like they were simply talking to themselves.  “I just like messing with Pewds.”

“Ah.” Jack smiled. Friends that could insult and mess with each other were friends for life. He hoped he would have that one day. “OH!” Jack pulled out the baked goods from his bag, having momentarily forgotten. “Want a biscuit?”

“Oh Jack!” Mark played up their reaction, being overdramatic. They placed a hand over their chest, swooning. “One of your precious ‘biscuits’ for little old’ me? You should’ve darling!”

“You’re right. So I take it back. “He started to put the bag away.

“Awwwww,” Mark pouted. “I was just kidding! Gimmie! Gimmie! Jaaaaaack!” They whined, trying to get the bag from the Irishman’s hand. Jack laughed, feeling great as he played keep-away.

‘Today was going to be great!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Jack and Eli have dyed their hair but when I wrote this chapter they both still had green hair so cue the Green Bean Team. And I got Eli's height wrong in a previous chapter, he's only 5' not 5'2". As for everyone's grade, I'm still not sure where to place them. Jack is a Freshman (9th grade) and everyone else is older. I'm thinking Felix and Cry are Seniors (12th grade), Mark is a Junior (11th grade), and Eli is a Sophomore (10th grade). Though I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
